User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Units: Frenetic Shockwave Dimas (2017 Revision)
Alright, let's do this. Huzzah! Frenetic Shockwave Dimas Rank: Omni'' ''Element: Thunder'' ''Summon: "Heheh. They won't even see me coming! In fact, even you'll be mesmerized when I start wiping the ground with them!"'' ''Evolution: "Now that I think about it, I was the first one to die, wasn't I? I guess my recklessness betrayed me at the last moment. But I ain't abandoning it, neither I shall die being reckless anymore!"'' ''Fusion: "Huzzah!! Man, this gives an awesome effect to fighting. Hey, you should try it too when you have time!"'' ''Lore "Amidst the group of outsiders who came mysteriously to Grand Gaia, the energetic young man and boyfriend to the harmonious was notable due to his never-stopping spirit of combat. He was one of the reasons the group managed to survive through the powerful war between gods and demons they were thrown in. However, due to his recklessness, Dimas was not careful enough in battle and ended up being the first to die at the hands of their opponents. Even so, he left the forces who killed him in shambles, with a powerful thunder roaring from the skies. Had he survived, he would have certainly finished the remaining enemies and could have saved his friends from the fate of dying. If the demonic ones' banishment was going to be inevitble, he would have joined the others in order to search for them.." Stats HP: ''5,732 (Base) / 6,465 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,873 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,574 (Base) / 2,761 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 2,998 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,342 (Base) / 2,622 (Lord, Anima) / 2,259 (Breaker) / 2,836 (Guardian) / 2,432 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,243 (Base) / 2,578 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,114 (Anima) / 2,198 (Guardian) / 2,966 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''7 Hits ''BB: ''13 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''SBB: ''30 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''UBB: ''17 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''21 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''26 DC (2 BC per hit) / X560% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X650~1300%% on all enemies ''UBB: ''34 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1500~2500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Reckless Thunder's Grit 50% boost to max HP, ATK, 130% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts ATK once Sparks have exceeded certain amount (200% boost once 20 Sparks are dealt), probable Spark critical (30% for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) & raises Spark hit count (+1 with 50% damage penalty) ES: Overflowing Excitement 70% boost to own Spark damage, slight chance for Sparks to deal extra damage (10% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) & raises Spark hit count (+1 with 25% damage penalty) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Dispersive Electric Bash 14 powerful Thunder combo attack on random foes, powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (130% boost), probable infliction of Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (30% chance to deal 25% vulnerability) & raises Spark hit count for 3 turns (+1 with 30% damage penalty on extra hits) SBB: Frenzy-Style Heavy Storm 19 powerful Thunder combo attack on all foes, massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn (100% boost), hugely boosts Spark for 3 turns (130% boost), largely boosts own ATK for 1 turn (100% boost), adds probable infliction of Spark vulnerability to attack for 1 turn (10% chance to deal 25% vulnerability) & raises Spark hit count for 3 turns (+1 with 30% damage penalty on extra hits) UBB: Sure-Fire Heavenfall Cut 20 massive Thunder combo attack on random enemies, 5 massive Thunder attack on all foes, massively boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (350% boost), boosts enemies vulnerability to Spark for 3 turns (100% boost), greatly raises Spark hit count for 3 turns (+2) & greatly raises normal hit count for 3 turns (+3) ''SP Enhancements #50% boost to ATK = 10 SP #Boosts Spark damage (50% boost) = 10 SP #Enhances Spark damage boost to 70% = 15 SP '[Unlock Boosts Spark damage]' #Enhances Spark damage boost to 100% = 20 SP '[Unlock Enhances Spark damage boost to 70%]' #Adds normal hit count boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (+1) = 20 SP #Enhances BB/SBB's Spark damage boost effect (+ 30% boost) = 35 SP #Enhances BB/SBB's Spark hit count boost effect (+1) = 45 SP #Enhances damage to all Spark hit count boost effects (+30% damage boost) = 45 SP #Enhances self Spark damage boost added to SBB (+ 30% boost) = 20 SP #Allows UBB effects to last 1 more turn = 20 SP ___________________________________________________________________________ ''Creator's Own Thoughts Dimas gets his remake! Unamazing as it is, since it's a Spark Unit. (Just to add, they're useful!) He receives Rokurou's Spark hit count boost effect, but to balance things a bit, those extra hits have penalties except for UBB's. Also, he gives the chance of every Unit inflicting the vulnerability on SBB. That's it for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts